Source code may experience serious issues when it is migrated from a lower environment (e.g., a development environment) to a production environment. For example, although source code for an application may be executed flawlessly in the lower environment, the same code may fail when executed in the production environment. Source code may fail in the production environment for a variety of reasons and may require debugging in order to run properly.